


Settling Down

by MayorHaggar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bachelorette Party, Come Swallowing, Consensual Infidelity, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Crossover, Deepthroating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Facials, Hand Jobs, Multi, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Rimming, Rough Sex, Stripper Harry, Stripping, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27752140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: Pepper arranges for an old flame to serve as the male entertainment for her bachelorette party. The moment Natasha sees him, she knows she has to have him.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Natasha Romanov (Marvel), Harry Potter/Pepper Potts
Comments: 3
Kudos: 110





	Settling Down

“What do you mean _you’ve_ got the stripper?” Natasha asked, cocking an eyebrow at Pepper. Natasha had never planned a bachelorette party for anyone before, but she was pretty sure hiring a male stripper was part of the job description. It had been a shock, honestly, but she was also honored Pepper had chosen her for this. They’d formed a friendship while Natasha was undercover at Stark Industries way back when, but Natasha had never really expected to be close enough to anyone to be asked to do this. Friendships weren’t easy to come by in her line of work, which was why she was so determined to make sure the party went off without a hitch. Pepper had allowed her full control of every other element of her bachelorette party, so why was she interfering with this?

“Just what I said.” Pepper grinned and pulled out her phone. “I’ve got the perfect man for the job.”

“You’ve got stripper contacts? Isn’t that more Tony’s area of expertise?”

“He’s not just a stripper,” Pepper explained as she pressed the button to call the number. “That’s just something he does on the side. He was my bodyguard for several years, back before I met you.”

“Hmm.” A stripper/bodyguard? He was probably in very good shape at least.

“Here, I’ll put it on speaker,” Pepper said, hitting a button. A male voice answered a few seconds later.

“Hi, Harry!” Pepper said.

“Pepper!” The man sounded happy to hear from her. “It’s been awhile. How are things going with you?”

“They’re going great,” Pepper said. “How about you? How has work being treating you?”

“Oh, I have no complaints,” he said. “But it’s not me who’s made the news recently. I saw you finally tied Tony down, huh? Congratulations! It’s about time you got him to walk the straight and narrow.”

“I try, but Tony can only behave himself for so long before he has to go get in trouble. At least now getting in trouble means flying around in an iron suit and saving lives instead of drinking and partying to an unhealthy degree though.”

“Yeah, Tony always could throw a party, that’s for sure,” Harry said. “I wonder if he’ll invite me to his bachelor party.”

“Somehow I doubt it,” Pepper said, smirking. Harry laughed.

“You’re probably right,” he said, sounding amused. “He probably wouldn’t want me around, not with all the, uh, _partying_ you and I got up to back in the day.”

Now things were starting to click inside of Natasha’s head. He hadn’t just been Pepper’s bodyguard; he’d been a lover too, or at the very least he’d been a frequent sex partner. Tony had absolutely no cause to throw stones there given his lengthy history as a playboy before he settled down with Pepper, but that didn’t mean he would want someone around who had used to fuck his fiancée.

“You don’t need to worry though,” Pepper said. “You don’t need Tony’s bachelor party. I want you at my party instead.” There was a pause while Harry digested that information.

“And by your party, I assume you mean a bachelorette party?” he said.

“You got it,” Pepper said. “It wouldn’t be a party without you.”

“I’m flattered, Pepper, really I am,” Harry said. “But I’m not really a bachelorette, you know?”

“Oh, I know,” Pepper said. “Believe me, I know. That’s why you’ll be perfect. What’s a bachelorette party without some male entertainment, right?”

“Ah, so you’re not interested in spending time with an old friend,” Harry said. “You merely want to hire my _services_. I’m hurt.” He obviously wasn’t; his tone was playful.

“Why can’t it be both?” Pepper said. “We can catch up while you’re taking off your clothes. And you can tell me how you’ve been doing while I play with that cock one more time before I tie myself down to Tony for good.” Natasha was surprised to hear Pepper talk this way. It had been obvious to her that there was sexual history there, but she’d never heard Pepper say anything so obscene. Apparently Tony wasn’t the only one who could get a little bit wild.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Harry asked, suddenly sounding less playful and more serious. “If I’m not on Tony’s bachelor party shortlist, I _really_ doubt he’d be okay with that.”

“That’s why I made sure to make an agreement with him ahead of time,” Pepper said. “He has open permission to enjoy himself at his bachelor party as much as he wants, with whoever he wants, and I get to do the same. Everything’s fair, and we both get to have one final night of wild fun before we say our vows and promise to only be with each other.”

“Well how can I say no to that?” Harry said rhetorically. “I’d be happy to offer my services to you one final time. And I can’t wait to see what kind of lovely ladies made the cut and earned an invite.”

\--

Natasha laughed as she watched Wanda Maximoff giggle drunkenly, stumble and nearly fall to the ground before she was caught by Carol Danvers. It was a bit of a surprise that Carol had made it; you never knew where she was going to be from one day to the next. It was a pleasant surprise though, and with her, Wanda, Jane Foster and Darcy Lewis along, it was a close-knit but enjoyable bachelorette party. Pepper had been pretty adamant about not wanting a large amount of guests, and Natasha had honored her request. The half dozen of them were several times smaller than Tony’s guest list, but they were having a great time.

Then there was a knock at the door, and all eyes turned to it. This was the entire guest list, and there was only one more person expected to make an appearance.

“Who is it?” a tipsy Pepper called, smiling in anticipation. 

“Your entertainment,” the voice at the door answered. Natasha recognized the voice from the speaker phone. Pepper’s former bodyguard/lover, and their stripper, was here.

“Come in!” Darcy said eagerly, speaking up before Pepper could do so. The bride to be wasn’t offended at having her thunder stolen; she just giggled.

The door opened, and Natasha watched curiously. She’d never seen Pepper act the way she’d acted when on the phone with her old bodyguard, and she was very interested to see the man who could bring it out of her.

Natasha had been around plenty of gorgeous men in her life. That kind of went with the job description, especially once she joined the Avengers. They had some more girls now, but early on Natasha had felt surrounded by men, all of them ripped and most of them objectively gorgeous. It didn’t even faze her; she couldn’t allow it to. But she had to call on her years of training to control her reaction when Harry walked into the room.

She couldn’t really explain it. She knew he was objectively a very handsome man, and the proof of that was in how all of the other girls reacted to him. There wasn’t one set of eyes that didn’t run up and down his body appreciatively, and she had a feeling that Darcy was on the verge of drooling. But what Natasha felt as she looked at Harry was so much stronger than physical lust. She’d lusted after men before; she was human, even if she usually could keep tight control of her emotions and not allow them to influence her thoughts or actions. This was different though. As she looked at his body and up into his green eyes, she felt as if he was a flame and she was a little moth being drawn to him, unable to resist his call. She had never felt this way in her life, and she didn’t know what to think about it.

It might not have been just her though. Harry froze when their eyes met, and the flirty smile he’d been wearing faded as he looked at her seriously. If he was feeling even a fraction of the pull that she was, she could understand why he’d stopped in his tracks and forgotten what he was here for. But there were five other women here who had been waiting for him to arrive, and they weren’t about to let him slack off on his duty.

“You look hot,” Wanda blurted out, and then she blushed.

“Damn right he does,” Darcy said. “Now let’s see what he’s packing underneath those clothes!”

\--

It got no easier for Natasha to control herself once Harry slipped into his routine and clothes started coming off. He had to have been a good bodyguard if Pepper had trusted him for so many years, but he doubted he could be as good at that as he was at stripping. Natasha’s eyes followed his movement, barely daring to even blink.

He was in very good shape too. He wasn’t quite as buff as someone like Thor, but there was plenty of muscle there. And Natasha couldn’t speak for anyone else, but she’d never daydreamed about tracing each one of Thor’s individual muscles with her tongue like she began to do with Harry before she shook her head and snapped herself out of it.

The other girls liked what they saw too. There were plenty of catcalls and whistles as he whipped off his shirt and gyrated his way out of his pants. And then he slowly, teasingly pulled his underwear down his legs. Natasha was grateful that there were audible gasps from Jane and Wanda, and a “holy shit!” from Darcy when Harry’s cock was revealed, because it drowned out her own whimper.

“Fuck, he’s big!” Darcy whispered. Jane nodded, staring at Harry’s cock with wide eyes. Even Carol looked impressed by what she saw.

“Now you know why I picked him,” Pepper said, smiling at the reactions from her friends. “There’s no man and no cock I’d rather spend my last night of freedom with.”

“So is that all I am to you, Pepper?” Harry asked, pouting at her. “Just a cock for your entertainment?”

“Tonight? Yes,” Pepper said, smirking at him. “Now get that sexy ass over here so I can play with you.”

Natasha watched as Harry stepped up and stopped right in front of Pepper’s spot on the couch. A part of Natasha, a part that she’d never felt before, raged at someone else getting her hands on that cock. It was _her_ cock! It was meant for _her_! But it didn’t, of course. She’d never even met Harry before today and obviously had no claim whatsoever on him. But she was going to. As she watched Pepper wrap her hand around a cock she’d played with many times in the past by all accounts, Natasha vowed to herself that by the end of the night Harry’s cock (and Harry himself) would belong to her and her alone. The other girls could have their fun tonight. Pepper could have one final fling with an old flame, and the other girls could do as much as they dared with their stripper’s cock for tonight. But when it was all over, he was going to be all Natasha’s.

She just sat back and watched for the time being though as Pepper stroked his cock slowly, pumping him as she grinned down at the treasure in her hand.

“Fuck, I missed this cock,” Pepper said. “I’m so glad you agreed to come here for one final go.”

“For tonight, you can use it as much as you want to,” Harry said with a smile.

“I will; you can count on it,” Pepper returned. “But I’ll wait for the other girls to have some fun first before I wear you out.”

“You sure it’s not going to be the other way around?” Harry asked as Pepper let go of him.

“You’re probably right,” Pepper said, giggling. “But I’ll have one hell of a time either way.”

“Me first!” Darcy said as soon as Harry stepped away from Pepper. He looked at her and chuckled.

“Someone’s eager,” he said. He walked over to her, and Natasha was amused by the look of awe on Jane’s face as Harry walked by her to get to Darcy and his cock bobbed in her face.

“Goddamn right,” Darcy said without shame. “I’ve never seen a cock this big outside of porn. I might never get another chance like this, unless I can convince you to come back for more after tonight.”

 _Over my dead body_ , Natasha thought to herself. But she didn’t object. Harry wasn’t hers yet, so Darcy could have her fun tonight. She’d better make the most of it though, because the Black Widow had her sights set on Harry Potter and she had never missed a target yet.

Darcy bent her head down and darted her tongue out to lap at his cockhead, and Natasha couldn’t blame her for that. That head looked damn appetizing to her too, but she would wait her turn and blow him away once her time came. For now she watched as Darcy took his cock into her mouth and started to suck.

She wasn’t bad, Natasha would give her that. Darcy didn’t make an attempt to take that massive cock all the way down her throat (something Natasha was bound and determined to do when it was her turn), but bobbing her head up and down wasn’t what Darcy focused on anyway. She was all about the tongue, and to her credit she knew what she was doing with that tongue. She would frequently pull her mouth off of his cock to lick her way down, she would flick his frenulum with the tip of her tongue and swirl her tongue around his cockhead before taking him back into her mouth and sucking on him again. And based on Harry’s reactions it was obvious that she kept up her licking while sucking him off.

In between sets, while licking at his shaft, Darcy noticed Jane watching it all closely from next to her. Darcy paused, pulled her head up and wrapped her hand around the cock.

“Wanna play?” she asked, presenting the cock to Jane like an offering. The astrophysicist blushed and bit her lip.

“I don’t want to suck it,” Jane said after a few seconds. “I’ve never really liked giving blowjobs.”

“No pressure,” Harry said, smiling at her. “Just do whatever you’re comfortable with or nothing at all if you’d rather. I’m here to help you all have fun.”

“And how do you want to have fun with this cock, Jane?” Darcy asked. “Don’t tell me you’re just going to sit there and _watch_ all night long!” Jane, breathing deeply, looked around the room before brushing her hair back nervously.

“I guess I’d like to stroke it for a little bit,” she said timidly.

“Great!” Darcy said. “Then you jerk him off and I’ll suck him. We can tag team it.”

Jane looked surprised by the suggestion, and it was obvious to Natasha that she and her former assistant had never done anything sexual together before. But she took over, her hand replacing Darcy’s on the big stripper cock being offered. She started to stroke him, and just as she’d suggested Darcy took the head between her lips and resumed sucking him. They worked together, Jane’s hand leading the way down Harry’s cock and Darcy’s lips and tongue following close behind. Occasionally they would switch positions, with Jane stroking up around the tip while Darcy would go down and lick him around the base or run her tongue along his balls.

They made for a good sexual team, but one thing they hadn’t discussed was what to do about Harry’s orgasm. With Jane stroking him (and sliding her hand faster now that she was more comfortable) and Darcy tonguing his balls, Harry courteously let them know what was coming.

“I’m close, ladies,” he said. “You’re more than welcome to keep going if you want to; I’ll have no problem getting hard again for the others. But you’d better make your decision fast about if you want a cumshot, and if you do, where you want it.” 

Jane pulled her hand off of his cock, seemingly not wanting to get herself dirty. Darcy had other ideas though. She grabbed onto Harry’s cock, took the head between her lips and suckled on it until he groaned and came inside of her mouth. The dark-haired former assistant kept her head in place for half a minute or so, swallowing some of Harry’s load. She pulled back before he was done, but it wasn’t because she couldn’t take any more like Natasha thought at first. Instead it was because she had wicked intentions.

Darcy suddenly pointed Harry’s cock so the remainder of his load would hit Jane across the face. The physicist gasped in surprise and closed her eyes, but Natasha smirked when she noted that the woman made no attempt to actually move out of the way. She might not have been intending to take any of Harry’s cum, but when it was presented to her, her instinct was not to move but to stay where she was and let him cover her face instead.

“Sorry about that,” Harry said.

“Don’t be,” Pepper said, shaking her head with a smile. “Jane got exactly what she wanted out of that, whether she knew she wanted it or not.”

“And so did I,” Darcy said. She turned Jane’s head towards her and started to lick her face clean, which Natasha found interesting.

But not even the hint of bisexual fun between Darcy and Jane was as interesting to Natasha as the fact that Harry’s cock was already starting to get hard again as he stroked himself and slowly walked over towards the couch where Carol and Wanda were sitting. Natasha smiled at the sight. He’d been confident in his ability to get hard again, and she doubted Pepper would have gone to him if she didn’t trust that he was capable of it, but it was still nice to receive confirmation that he had plenty of staying power. It only firmed her resolve to make him hers by the end of the night.

Wanda licked her lips in excitement but deferred to Carol, who was closer. Carol didn't speak much about what she got up to when she was traveling around the galaxy and trying to protect the planets that didn't have The Avengers watching over them. Captain Marvel was an enigma in so many ways; Natasha knew so little about her exploits or her love life. For all she knew Carol might have well-hung men of different species all around the galaxy to play with. Whatever Carol's level of experience or options, it was obvious that she was impressed by what she saw, and even more impressed when she took Harry's cock into her hand and gave him several firm pumps.

"You have good taste, Pepper," Carol said, nodding in approval as she ran her hand down to the base of Harry's cock, took his balls into her hand and gave them a little squeeze. Natasha watched closely, wondering if she was going to pull out all the stops to claim Harry and prevent Carol from taking him into space with her as some sort of intergalactic boy toy. But Carol apparently wasn't interested in going any further than she already had, because she released his cock and turned her head to look at Wanda expectantly.

Wanda needed no further encouragement than that. Unlike Carol, Natasha was more familiar with Wanda's dating history or lack thereof. She knew it had been quite awhile since she'd had any cock, and Wanda was quick to make up for lost time. She didn't stop at giving him a little bit of stroking like Carol had either; she opened her mouth wide and took his cock between her lips.

Her first strategy seemed to be trying to swallow his cock whole, but that was easier said than done. There was a reason Darcy hadn't even tried, and try as Wanda might, she would find it impossible to get him all the way down. It wasn't for lack of trying; she bobbed her head aggressively and tried to push past her limits, but she gagged every time and was forced to pull back before she could manage to take all of his cock. Natasha smiled at her enthusiasm, but she was honest enough to admit that she was pleased to see her friend fail despite her best efforts. They'd all watched Wanda try and fail to deepthroat that massive cock, and it was going to make it all the more impressive when Natasha took her turn and pulled it off in front of them all.

Eventually giving up deepthroating as a lost cause, Wanda switched to paying most of her attention to his balls. She licked and sucked on his balls while giving him a handjob, and even Natasha was impressed with her tenacity. She might have failed to deepthroat his cock, but she'd come up with another way to make sure he was happy and taken care of. Harry appreciated it too.

"That's good," he said with a groan. "That's a good girl." He ran his hands through Wanda's hair as she sucked on his balls. "That's a _very_ good girl."

Wanda responded to his praise by going even harder. Her hand stroked his cock even faster and her cheeks hollowed as she sucked on his balls. He started to groan louder, and it was obvious that Wanda would be able to suck a second orgasm out of him if she kept it up for much longer. This would become more of a test. He'd already gotten hard again after Darcy and Jane got him off the first time, but would he be able to get a third, fourth or even fifth erection before the party wound down?

"I'm almost there," he announced. "Up to you what you want to do about that."

What Wanda wanted to do about it was to take his balls out of her mouth and smack his cock against her face. She smacked it against her cheeks and lips, rubbed the head all around to smear it against her skin, and opened her mouth to smack it against her tongue as well. She kept at it until Harry began to cum, and then she sealed her lips around the head of his cock so she could swallow his load. There were several big spurts by the looks of it, but Wanda stayed in place and swallowed it all. Her success was made obvious when she pulled back and licked her lips with a smile.

Harry turned towards Natasha next, which made sense. This was Pepper's bachelorette party after all, and it stood to reason that she would go last.

"You want next?" Pepper asked her. Natasha shook her head. She wanted Pepper to have her shot too, and she wanted to see what she was up against. Obviously Pepper wasn't competition long-term since she would be marrying Tony, but that didn't lessen Natasha's desire to one up here any less. She wanted to blow everyone else in this party away and show that she was the best match for Harry and his huge cock, and given her prior experience with Harry Pepper seemed like she might be the stiffest competition Natasha would have.

"You don't want a turn?" Harry asked her, and he was doing a poor job of hiding his disappointment. Natasha wanted to pump her fist in celebration; he was obviously feeling this just like she was. But it wouldn't do to give her thoughts away now, so she exercised more of her control to smile and appear unaffected.

"Oh, I'll take a turn later," she said, and Harry's smile returned in full force. "If you can handle it, that is. Not many men have the stamina to pull off more than a couple of shots in one night, and I wouldn't want to exhaust you before the bride to be got her turn in." It was both a challenge to him and a promise of what was to come, and he seemed to understand that. He grinned back at her with a heat that made Natasha's legs weak. It took all that she had to not throw him down on the couch, get on top and take him for a ride right then and there. That would be a rather selfish thing for her to do during Pepper's bachelorette party though, especially before Pepper could even have a turn herself.

"Then I'll look forward to that," Harry said, "and I think you'll find that I'll be ready for whatever you can do."

 _We'll see about that_ , Natasha thought to herself, silently promising to blow Harry's mind and show him something he'd never seen before. She didn't know how many of these parties he'd done and how many women had paid for a little bit extra; none of them had ever fucked him like she was going to. It was Pepper's turn first though, and she licked her lips as Harry turned away from Natasha and walked over to where she was sitting. Pepper got up from her chair and sank down to her knees on the floor in front of him.

"Fuck, I've missed this thing," Pepper said as she took Harry's erect cock into her hand and started to stroke it. "I think I'm going to take one last try at deepthroating it."

"Don't push yourself," Harry said, smiling. "You know I'll enjoy whatever you do."

"Of course I do," Pepper said. "You came down my throat often enough for me to know how much you enjoy it. But I'm never going to get another shot at pulling it off, and I'm not used to failing. If I'm going down, I'm going down fighting."

Pepper quite literally went down, wrapping her lips around Harry's cock and working her head down. Natasha watched, interested to see if Pepper would be able to do any better than Wanda had. She didn't approach it with the horny force and enthusiasm that their undersexed friend had. Instead Pepper took him down gradually, pacing herself and slowly working her way down inch by inch, taking him a bit further in with every descent. Darcy began to clap and cheer her on.

"C'mon, Pepper! You can do it!" Darcy said. Pepper gave her a thumbs up while continuing to do her best.

The other girls started to join in, clapping and giving Pepper encouragement. Even Natasha joined in, sincerely rooting for her friend to accomplish something she had apparently never accomplished before and get all of Harry's cock down her throat. It wasn't like Natasha wouldn't be able to top her regardless, so why not root for Pepper to get it done on her final chance?

Natasha had never seen Pepper suck a cock before, and she had to admit that she was exceeding her expectations. Until recently Pepper had never struck her as all that sexually adventurous, and she seemed positively straight-laced when you compared her to Tony. But Pepper showed plenty of skill as she bobbed her head on Harry and stroked the base of his cock. She was good, and she was capable of fitting plenty of cock down her throat. It would have been enough for her to deepthroat a cock that was well above average in length and girth.

Harry's cock was far above average though. It was legitimately the biggest cock Natasha had ever seen in person, and Pepper was stretched to her limit in trying to deepthroat it. She came very close to pulling it off, but no matter how persistent she was and how many times she tried, there was a limit that she just could not exceed. They all cheered her on and Pepper gave it one hell of an effort, but eventually she had to pull back in defeat.

"Still can't get it," she gasped as she sat back on her knees and tried to recover.

"You came really close this time though," Harry said. "And your efforts felt as amazing as they always do."

When Pepper didn't go back in for more, Natasha cleared her throat. She was happy to sit back and let the future bride have her turn with Harry's cock, but that wonderful cock was going to waste right now with six women staring at it but none of them doing anything with it.

"Are you going to finish him off?" Natasha asked. Pepper shook her head.

"No," she said. "I'm going to come back for one final fuck with Harry, but I'll let you have some fun with him first, Natasha." Natasha shrugged her shoulders. She'd planned on letting Pepper do whatever she wanted, but if Pepper wanted to pass up on swallowing his cum and defer her fuck until after Natasha was done, so be it.

"Then I guess I'm up," Natasha said. She stood up, walked over to Harry and got down on her knees. As she did so she was filled with a certainty that this would not be the last time she got down on her knees for him. They were going to have a very active and fulfilling sex life once she proved to him that no one would be able to handle him or please him like she could.

Harry was obviously looking forward to it. He stared down at her in eager anticipation as she slowly took his cock in hand, wrapped her lips around the head and started to suckle. Natasha didn't attack him with the impatience of Wanda or even the determination to deepthroat him to the exclusion of all else like Pepper had. She was going to deepthroat him eventually, but that wasn't all she was here for. She was here to give him the best blowjob of his life; she was here to suck his cock so well that it put every other blowjob he'd ever had to shame. And such things took time and.

Natasha had plenty of tricks up her sleeve, and she brought them all out on Harry now. She used her tongue with just as much effectiveness as Darcy had, batting at his head and licking up and down his shaft. She sealed her lips around him and bobbed her head while stroking him, and playfully twisted her head from side to side. She rubbed it against her face, licked and sucked at his balls, and did it all one after the other, not giving Harry any time to get used to one form of pleasure before she threw another one at him.

The skill she was displaying was obvious, and she knew it was having its desired effect on not just Harry but the other women as well. The room wasn't cheering her on as they had with Pepper; they didn't need to. It was clear to them all that Natasha was in charge here, and the other five women watched her work in amazed silence.

It was Harry's reaction that she was most concerned with though, and he did not disappoint. She'd watched his face throughout everything the other girls had done. There had been encouragement there, and pleasure too, undeniable pleasure. He'd enjoyed everything Darcy, Jane, Carol, Wanda and Pepper had done for him, and he'd gotten two orgasms out of it. But he'd never been overwhelmed by any of it. It had felt good, but it hadn't been so good that his brain struggled to keep up with what was happening.

This was different. She had his eyes rolling back in his head, and he even whimpered a couple of times before controlling himself. Natasha was proving herself to be more than up to the challenge of sucking Harry's cock, but as much as she was blowing his mind so far, it was only going to get more intense as she went along. She kept on sucking him, using the knowledge she'd gained from watching up to this point as well as her own intuition to tell her when it would be the right time to move towards her big finish. Once she deemed the time right, she showed the girls (and Harry, more importantly) just what she could do.

She went for the deepthroat, but she hadn't bitten off more than she could chew like Wanda had. She didn't even hit a wall close to the finish line like Pepper had. There was no gag reflex that was going to stop Natasha from carrying out her mission. She got Harry all the way down her throat and held him there, letting all of the girls get a good look at her success.

"Fuck," Darcy whispered. "Look at that! I didn't even try taking that monster down my throat, but she's holding him there!"

She wasn't stopping there either. Natasha took things to another level by opening her mouth even more so she could take his balls in as well while his cock was down her throat. Even Carol audibly gasped at that, and when Natasha flicked her eyes up to look up at Harry's face he was staring down at her in disbelief. She had obviously succeeded in showing him something he'd never seen before, but it still wasn't enough for her. She had one final trick to pull off, and she pulled it off now.

Harry was just barely hanging on as it was, but when Natasha's tongue poked out to lick his ass on top of everything else she had already accomplished, he could take no more. He grunted helplessly and came directly down Natasha's throat.

Natasha had proven her point, and with that done she backed off with a coy smile. She'd done what she wanted to do, at least for now. There would be time for her to seal the deal with Harry later, but there was still a party to finish up and Pepper had made it clear that she wanted a final fuck with him before she embraced her new life as Mrs. Tony Stark.

"Well I don't think there's any topping that," Pepper said, shaking her head in wonderment. "I just hope Natasha didn't suck out everything you had left."

It took a second for Harry to respond. Natasha's grand finale had taken a lot out of him, but eventually he centered himself, took a deep breath and smiled at Pepper.

"Don't worry, Pepper," he said. "I've still got enough left to take care of you."

"That's what I want to hear," she said. He took her into his arms and kissed her, and after a couple of minutes of kissing and groping and stripping (of Pepper, by Harry) he picked her up in his arms and had his erection brushing against her. "And that's what I like to feel!" Natasha was happy to see his cock come back to life as well. If he was still able to come back for more after what she'd done for him, on top of the pair of orgasms he'd already had before she got her turn, that was very promising for their sexual future.

In the present, however, it was Pepper who benefited most from Harry's stamina. He held her up by the ass and thrust his cock into her, and Pepper groaned. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on for dear life as he fucked her hard.

"Fuck, yes!" Pepper cried out. "Fuck, give it to me, Harry! Give me that cock one last time!"

Natasha felt no jealousy as she watched them fuck. They'd fucked many times in the past, and this was their final farewell. It was the closing of one chapter and the beginning of another. He was going to be all Natasha's after tonight, but Natasha could not begrudge Pepper for getting one last turn on that amazing cock, especially since she was the one who had brought him here in the first place.

“Holy _shit_ , you’re fucking me so hard!” Pepper shouted as Harry’s hands dug into her ass cheeks and he slammed into her. “I don’t think you’ve ever fucked me like this!” He glanced over in Natasha’s direction for a moment, and she hid a smirk behind her shot glass. She was motivating him to dig deeper and fuck Pepper harder than ever before.

Pepper didn’t seem to know what to do with it. She moaned and gasped and cursed her way along as Harry fucked her like he’d evidently never fucked her before. Pepper screamed into his ear as he fucked an orgasm out of her, but he was nowhere near done with her yet. He spun her body around, dropped her in the chair she’d been sitting in and fucked her from behind. Pepper held onto the arms of the chair for dear life as he pounded her, his hips smacking against her ass repeatedly. He fucked a second orgasm out of her, but still he wasn’t finished.

The future bride groaned when Harry picked her up off of the chair, rolled her onto the floor and got back to fucking her. Her face was pressed against the carpet, which muffled the faint sounds she made while she endured this unrelenting fuck. Natasha’s eyes were glued to the scene just like the other four girls, and she had to force herself not to reach between her legs and start rubbing. Not everyone showed such restraint. Wanda was squirming in her seat, and Darcy was absently squeezing one of her big breasts while she watched Pepper enjoy her last fuck as an unmarried woman.

Apparently realizing that cumming inside of her might be a faux pas, Harry pulled his cock out just before he finished and shot it across her back and ass instead. Pepper just kept groaning weakly into the carpet, but when she turned her head Natasha could see a dopey smile on her red, sweaty face.

\--

“Congratulations on getting Tony to settle down, Pepper,” Harry said. “I’m sure you two will be great together.”

“So am I, as infuriating as he can be sometimes,” Pepper said. “Thanks for doing this, Harry. I’m glad we got to have one more night together before we both settle down.”

“Oh, speak for yourself,” Harry said, chuckling. “I just serviced six women at a bachelorette party. I’m not sure I’ll be settling down any time soon.”

“We’ll see,” Pepper said. Her eyes met Natasha’s for just a second, and then she turned to the door. “Now I’d better get home and shower up. We have the room booked until 7 am though, so feel free to take your time.” She gave a final wave before walking out of the suite and shutting the door behind her.

The party was officially over, and it was now just Harry and Natasha remaining in the room. It was what she had been waiting for. His obligations as the evening’s entertainment were finished; now she could finish what she’d started and make him hers.

There were two things she did once she walked over to where he was standing. The first thing she did was take his clothes out from his hands and toss them onto the floor before he could even think about getting dressed again. He raised an eyebrow at that, but she wasn’t done; she still had the second thing to do. The second thing she did was pick up the strip of paper Darcy had written her phone number on and left behind and rip it to pieces.

“You’re not going to need that,” she declared.

“Am I not?” he asked. “Darcy was pretty funny. And she knows how to use her tongue. And I really would have liked to get her shirt off and see those tits.”

“I’m sure you would have,” Natasha said. “Darcy has great tits, there’s no doubt about that. But you know damn well that she can’t please you half as well as I can.”

“What makes you so sure about that?” He smirked at her in obvious challenge. Even though they both knew she was not merely bragging after her oral display earlier, he was daring her to prove it. That was just fine with her, because that was exactly what she intended to do.

She put her hands on his cheeks, leaned in and kissed him hard. Her lips moved against his aggressively, and she grabbed his fit ass and gave it a good squeeze. Then she broke away from his lips, shoved him down into the nearest chair and pulled off her clothes.

“Getting right down to business, huh?” he asked, smirking as he sat there and watched her strip. His look became something hotter and more intense when he watched her unsnap and toss her bra aside and slide her red thong off.

“When I see something I want, I don’t like to beat around the bush,” she said, and then she climbed onto his lap. She could have teased him and made him delirious with need before getting to the good stuff, but she wasn’t in the mood to deny herself any longer. She’d waited long enough to throw him down and fuck him, and she wasn’t going to waste any more time.

Natasha held his cock up and lowered her hips to take him in. They shared a groan as he penetrated her. Natasha had known what she was working with, but seeing or even sucking that cock and feeling it deep inside of her were two different things. She had never had something so large inside of her. It felt good. It felt _damn_ good.

She didn’t take long to appreciate having that nice big cock inside of her. There were far more important things for her to do, such as taking it for a ride. She could have settled into a long, slow marathon of a ride that would have lasted for hours, but after the night they had neither of them were interested in that. They were both ready for a quick, hard, furious fuck.

Natasha drove her hips down onto Harry with all of the force she could build up. Her ass smacked against his thighs every time she dropped down onto him, and she loved that sound almost as much as she loved the feel of his cock filling her up or the look on his face. Once again, he looked like he was struggling to keep up with everything she was making him feel. He was one hell of a fuck, but he’d met his match in Natasha Romanoff.

He couldn’t seem to decide what to do with his hands. One second they would rest on her hips, the next they would try to cup her ass while not impeding her bouncing, and the next they might come around to her front and squeeze her bouncing breasts. He was restless, seeming like he wanted to do something. But this wasn’t like when he’d picked Pepper up, carried her around and fucked her however he pleased. This was Natasha’s show, and she was going to fuck him as she pleased. She was going to fuck him harder than anyone else ever had.

After what she’d seen from him today, it was easy for her to imagine spending hours in bed with him, fucking over and over until they were both utterly spent and sated. She could imagine having slow, sensual sex with him, letting him bend her over and fuck her hard, worshipping him with her mouth and having him go down on her in return. Natasha had a vivid sexual imagination, and she wanted to enact every single thing she could come up with as Harry’s partner.

But this wasn’t the time for distance or worship or riding him into the morning. This was the time for her to ride him as hard as she could and not stop until he broke and came inside of her. And after a few minutes of brutal, chair-shaking, flesh-smacking bounces, she brought him to that point.

“I’m going to cum,” he said. His voice was low and his vivid green eyes were dark with lust, and the look on his face reminded her of Pepper’s (at least until he put her face in the carpet and fucked her remaining brain cells out of her.)

“Go ahead and do it,” she said, meeting his eye confidently and dropping her hips down onto his harder. His eyes widened, but she kept right on going. Harry seemed to trust that she knew what she was doing, because he didn’t say anything else or try to pull her off of him. He leaned his head back against the chair and groaned loud and low. His hips jerked up off of the chair, humping up into her as he started to cum.

Natasha hadn’t exactly been focusing on pleasing herself; her intention here had been to stake her claim for good and make sure that the night ended with him cumming inside of her, and she’d accomplished that. But she wasn’t about to complain when she felt her climax rush up. It caught her by surprise since she had been paying more attention to getting him off, but she welcomed it all the same. She moaned and brought her head in to make out with him. Their lips and tongues met, both of them pouring all of the night’s built-up lust into these few final frenzied moments as they worked through their respective orgasms.

Natasha remained in Harry’s lap after her body cooled down. His arms held her body against his and his hands rested on her ass. Neither of them bothered saying anything, and they didn’t need to. They both knew what had happened, and what would happen now. Pepper had been right, at least in a sense.

Harry wouldn’t exactly be settling down; his sex life was actually about to get even more fulfilling than it had been until now. But when he stripped out of his clothes in the future, only one woman would be allowed to watch, touch and enjoy.

\--

“Ginevra, huh? Interesting name.”

“Most people call me Ginny,” the redhead said with a smile as she pulled her bra back on.

“Well, Ginny, you have more than earned your asking price,” Tony said. He put a wad of cash in her hand, and she smiled at it.

“Pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Stark,” she said. Then she looked around the room. “Bye, boys!” She winked at barely legal Peter Parker, who blushed and looked at his feet sheepishly.

“Well, that was fun,” Thor said, watching Ginny’s tight little ass sway in her tiny miniskirt as she walked out of the room. “Pity the ladies couldn’t have this much fun.”

“I don’t know,” Barton said, smirking. He’d had plenty to drink, but as a happily married man had not partaken in any of Ginny’s _extra_ services. “Nat might not have much experience throwing parties, but I have a feeling she went all out to make sure Pepper had a night to remember. And I haven’t seen Nat fail at anything yet.”

“Surely you jest!” Thor said, laughing. “What could she have possibly put together that could even be compared to the night we just had?”

“Yeah, Thor’s right,” Tony said. “Pepper and I established a strict ‘don’t ask, don’t tell, no guilt’ policy for the night, but I’m sure if we swapped stories hers wouldn’t compare to mine.”

That’s what Tony said out loud, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that Clint might be on to something. It had been Pepper who put the no strings attached idea out there for their final big party before marriage. And while he had the reputation as the playboy, he knew that Pepper could get wild when she set her mind to it. Especially back when she’d had that bodyguard with the black hair and the scar on his forehead. Whatever happened to that guy, anyway?

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/MayorHaggarFics


End file.
